


Ukudideka

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Ukudideka

IBrienne

UBrienne wabukela ethukile njengoba amadoda ehla kuJaime, kubonakala sengathi akhohlwe konke ngaye. Leli yithuba lami, ngingabaleka ngibalekele la madoda. Ngingakhohlwa konke ngoJaime, ama-Bloody Mummers, onke. Kepha wayefunge isifungo kuLady Celyn, futhi wayehlosile ukusigcina. Akuyona ukuphela kwento eyamenza wahlala, noma kunjalo. Wayengakwazi ukukhomba ngqo ukuthi wayesekhulelaphi ukunakekela uJaime uqobo, kodwa empeleni wayengafuni ukumbona efa. Kumele ngimsize, wacabanga, ebheka ngakulangazelela isikhali. Akuzange kumthathe isikhathi eside ukuthola ukuthi yini okufanele ayenze. Efaka amazinyo wakhe emlilweni, ekhipha enye yezingodo ezincane. Wayekwazi ukuzwa amalangabi ekhonkotha esikhunjeni sakhe, kepha wabambelela, ngenkani, egijima kule ndoda ephethe izikhali. Ishaye igatsha ekhanda, imenze akhale kakhulu, ngaphambi kokuthi ayibulale ngokushesha phansi igebe elisesandleni sakhe ngemuva. Le ndoda yehlele phansi ikhala kabuhlungu njengoba lo mlilo ubamba, okwenze ukuthi alahle inkemba yakhe. Yize nje ayicosha, wayabuzwa ubuhlungu njengokugobhozwa enyameni yakhe eluhlaza, kepha kwakungekho isikhathi sokuhlala kukho. Omunye wabanye amadoda ubejike waqonda kuye, esezwile ukukhala kowakwakhe. Okwesikhashana esabekayo wayecabanga ukuthi uzombulala, kepha kwathi esakhula wakwazi ukudonsa nokusongela iphuzu lenkemba yakhe ngesikhumba esisiswini sakhe. Akenzanga msindo, ngaphandle kukaphethiloli owavele wabuka amakhehla aphuma ngaphandle kwesilonda, waze waqwayiza ngamehlo futhi wawela eceleni kwelinye lelo sosha elashona. UBrienne waphonsa inkemba yakhe njengoba ubuhlungu besandla sakhe esishisiwe buthwala kakhulu. Ubengabuka nje lapho ebuka indoda yokugcina kaBolton iphatha kabi uJaime, imdonsa phansi.

Jaime

Umhlane wakhe washaya phansi kanzima, waze wamangala uJaime ukuthi akezwanga amathambo aphihlika. Wabona umhlaseli wakhe ephakamisa inkemba yakhe, futhi uJaime wayazi ukuthi leli kwakuyithuba lakhe kuphela lokuma. Ekugcineni kokugcina kwamandla akhe, wajikijela phezulu, evale amehlo njengoba ezwa kubhoboza isifuba sendoda. Igazi lalidonsela enxebeni lowesilisa ebusweni bukaJaime, bamphoqa okwesikhashana. Ngaleyo mizuzwana emfishane, uJaime wayengenaso isiqiniseko sokuthi ngabe enze ngokwanele ukuvimba lo muntu ukuthi ambulale, kepha njengoba eshesha ukusula igazi emehlweni akhe, wabona ukunyakaza komzimba okuthe xaxa, futhi wayazi ukuthi indoda yayifile.

"USer Jaime," uBrienne wahlebeza, njengoba emelula isandla, futhi uJaime wamvumela ukuthi amdonse. Amehlo abo ahlangana, futhi wagqolozela lezo zinhlotshana ezinhle zohlaza okwesibhakabhaka, ezama ukuqonda ukuthi uzizwa kanjani, ezama ukungena ngaphakathi engqondweni yakhe.

"Ngiyabonga," ephendula ngesizotha. "Ukube bekungengenxa yakho, cishe ngabe sengifile." UBrienne wabheka ukubheka kwakhe omunye umzuzwana ngaphambi kokuba ahambe.

"Manje sesikhona," bekuyikho konke akusho, futhi uJaime wayazi ukuthi akukho okunye azokusho. Wayebuyisele emuva imizwa yakhe, futhi noma wazama kanzima kangakanani, wayazi ukuthi wayengeke akwazi ukudabula. Ngakho wamane wanikina ikhanda, waphinda;

"Manje sesikhona."


End file.
